Can A Nerd Fall In Love With A Punk? - HiJack rPNAU
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: This is is HiJack rPNAU. It's mostly just fluff because they're massive cute balls and they love each other XD Anyway, yeah... This is their first date :D
1. Chapter 1

That's right I did a rPNAU and you cant stop me mwahahaha... *Cough cough*

* * *

He could feel it.

He could feel the green eyes staring at the back of his head. He was almost shaking with fear, knowing the school's leader of punks was watching him again. Jack was the nerd… so anyone, especially a punk, staring at him was always bad.

He wasn't gonna lie, Jack had checked him out more than once… But he really wasn't sure why.

Jack, growing up in a proper way, always doing homework and forced to do the right thing. And now, there's the boy with the piercings, leather and darkness… a mysterious bad boy.

When the bell finally rang, Jack fixed his glasses, quickly packing his books before exiting the room in a hurry. He turned left and walked a few steps before stopping at his locker. Just as he put the combination in, and was about to open it, he was turned around and pressed roughly into his locker.

Jack's eyes closed tightly as his fingers tried to pry away the arm that was being held at his throat. "Stop…" He wheezed, praying his asthma won't play up. Instantly the arm loosened and Jack coughed, hoping to get to his asthma puffer soon. Jack's eyes opened, to see the same green eyes that had stared at him for the last few weeks.

"Hello, dork." Hiccup smirked, eyes narrowing as if he were facing a challenge. Jack was still coughing, trying his best not spit on the boy who was sure to beat him if he did. Hiccup loosened his grip further, his eyes trailing over his face.

"Wha-what do you want? Just get it over with!" Jack complained, eyes shutting as he waited for the blow. Instead the boy let out a chuckle, and Jack hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Oh Jack, you're so stupid, it's actually kind of cute." Jack's lips parted slightly as he stared at Hiccup. "No Jack, you see i'm taking you on a date. Tonight." Hiccup said, pulling his arm away and down to the hem of Jack's shirt, his hands feeling slightly cold as they went up the front of his shirt.

It being Hiccup, everyone kept on walking and pretending to not notice what was happening, which wasn't helping Jack at all.

"But I can't, I have homewo-" Jack was cut off when the boys hand clamped over his mouth, green eyes hardening as they stared deep into Jack's blue ones. "O-Okay!" He choked, and the boy finally released him, causing him to fall and cough, hands going to his throat. He quickly pulled his asthma puffer out and shook it, quickly pressing it a few times.

Hiccup didn't even look back as he smiled and walked off, flashing off his green underwear above a studded black belt.

Jack put his things away, half dreading and half excited for tonight.

"No, dad… I'm just going out with a friend." Jack assured as the white-haired man narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to sound like a horrible father, but the boy didn't seem to have many friends. But nevertheless, the man nodded. The boy hadn't had a break since his exams ended last week.

Jack ran up the stairs… Where were they even going? Well, he wouldn't dress fancy, Hiccup wouldn't. Jack decided on a black pair of skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt. Fixing his glasses, he sighed at the reflection.

Jack and Hiccup were the only known gays in their school; maybe that's why Hiccup had asked him out… After all, Jack and Hiccup were complete opposites, look and personality wise. He ran a hand nervously through his white hair and gripped his wallet in a slightly sweaty hand.

Jack had never had many friends before, let alone a date. Usually people would grow sick and tired of him either being completely quiet, or gushing over things people had no interests in. He knew he couldn't make this date work… He never could.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the doorbell rang, and bolted down the stairs (Almost falling over in the hallway before finally opening the door. He smiled as he shut the door behind him, seeing that Hiccup had his hands in the back of his black jeans pockets, a blank tank with some band printed in white at the front.

The boy almost seemed nervous as he chewed on his lip, hand tucked away as he looked up at Jack with bright green eyes. Hiccup smiled- and for once it wasn't a smirk.

"Hey… So I was thinking we could go grab some food and go sit on the beach." He smiled softly. Jack strangely liked this side of Hiccup, but he also didn't hate the punk side either. They walked silently to his harley davidson; something that was practically his child.

Jack was actually surprised that Hiccup let him on it.

Giving Jack the only helmet, he sat on the bike with a smirk, waiting for Jack to get on. Jack frowned at him, sitting the helmet on his head. "But what about you…?" He asked softly. Hiccup laughed, shaking his head.

"Since when have I ever worn a helmet?" He asked, a stupid look on his face. Jack thought about it, and it was true… The boy had even been in an accident and managed to survive without a helmet. Jack nodded, doing up the straps before sitting on the bike, feeling slightly awkward as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

Said boy smirked as he revved the engine a few times before speeding off. A small yelp came from the boy as he hugged into Hiccup. Hiccup, planning this, smiled and slowed down slightly.

Jack fixed his glasses when they finally stopped outside the McDonalds.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly as he looked up at Jack over his shoulder (Which, Jack would deny if anyone asked him if it was sexy.) "I… I don't really get good pay at the mechanic shop." He admitted, biting his lip. "I hope this is okay." Jack couldn't help but smile softly; Hiccup wanted to make the date as nice as possible.

"It's fine." He assured, showing him that he truly didn't care. They walked into the almost dead establishment (Most people chose to use the drive-thru) and to the counter, where the girl smiled… At Hiccup.

She asked what Hiccup wanted, obviously being… generous with how nice she was. Hiccup simply paid it no mind, telling Jack to go first with what to order. Her smile dropped slightly as she asked what he wanted.

Jack ordered small, he was never a big eater anyway. As he pulled out his wallet to pay, a freckled hand was shown in front of him. Hiccup told her his order then paid without looking at Jack. He wouldn't want to see him anyway, he was frowning and had his arms crossed.

"Hiccup…" Jack raised an eyebrow, it was almost as if a mother was scolding a child. "I can pay for myself… I have a job too you know." He sighed, annoyed. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he turned to the white-haired boy.

"You hardly bought anything anyway, it's fine." He stated as the girl handed his change over, watching the two with narrowed eyes.

"You said yourself the mechanic doesn't pay you well." He reminded. "I dont need someone paying for me." He finished. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And I don't need someone nagging me on a date." He shot back, earning a glare from the albino. "It's fine Jack, I wanted to pay for our first date." He admitted, turning to collect the food. Jack flushed as he realised the boy admitting to wanting to go on more than one date.

The ride over to the beach was… Cold. At first he loved it, due to Hiccup not going as fast as last time. They pulled over, hearing the lapping of the ocean waves.

Just as Jack was about to step onto the sand, Hiccup gripped him, taking out a bag and pulling him in the opposite direction. When Jack tried to protest, Hiccup just told him to shut up. Frowning, Jack followed anyway, going down some stairs carved out of rock (If you could even call them stairs.) He sighed as Hiccup finally stopped in a smaller beach surrounded by rocks. The wall of rock they had just walked down seemed massive compared to when they were walking down it.

"This is actually really nice…" Jack admitted quietly, looking up at the stars and moon. Hiccup smiled softly before pulling a blanket out of his bag, lying it on the sand.

"Cliché maybe, but still nice, I guess." He chuckled as they both sat on the small blanket, opening up their food as they began eating.

"Why me?" Jack finally asked the nagging question that had been bothering him all night. Hiccup stopped what he was opening, and looked over at Jack questioningly. "I mean, i'm the unsociable nerd who no one likes, and you're the rebel punk that everyone is pretty much afraid of… Why did you ask me out? Is it because im the only other gay guy?" He asked, completely forgetting about his wrap as his eyes flicked from the sand to his eyes, which softened slightly.

"You remember… The first day you came to this school?" He asked, earning a nod from the boy. "Well, the guys thought it was a good idea to scare you… You know, because everyone has to be scared of us." He made a show of acting tough. "But you… You were different. It was like you weren't even scared of us…" Jack finally opened his wrap, chewing on it quietly.

"I've dealt with people like you before." He answered numbly. "That's the reason I left my last few schools…." He pulled up the left side of his shirt, the same side Hiccup was sitting. A scar that stretched from just above his belly-button to the side of his hip was obvious there. "I wasn't afraid of the stupid bully, so he eventually pulled a knife on me and cut me there." He shrugged, letting out an airy chuckle. "Guess i'm not the smartest nerd."

Hiccup swallowed. He would never pull out a knife… Not on anyone, especially Jack. "But you weren't afraid when he pulled out the knife?" He asked, eyes casting to Jack's. Jack sighed and shook his head, no longer finding the rest of his wrap appetizing, but ate it anyway because Hiccup paid.

"I had a bad childhood, let's leave it at that." He mumbled, not wanting to tell the most popular punk about his past. Hiccup nodded as he sighed, lying back to look up at the stars. Finally swallowing the last bite, Jack lied down too, letting out a sigh of content when he was finally comfortable. "I never expected you to take me to a place like this." He admitted.

"Where did you expect?" He smirked, looking over at him. "A stripper club?" He asked sarcastically. Jack would be lying if he said no… Hiccup laughed out loud at Jack's silence, causing Jack's chest to bubble with giggles that eventually spilled. Looking over at each other they smiled.

Maybe it was the atmosphere, or just Jack, but Hiccup finally took the back of Jack's head, and pressed him into a kiss. As if a weight had been lifted, Hiccup's shoulders fell slightly, a smile on his face.

When they pulled back, Jack's face was flushed, eyes looking anywhere but Hiccups as his lips were parted in a slight shock. Jack had never been kissed before… He had been too unsociable to really even try to be friends with someone…

Hiccup smiled sheepishly, fingers brushing Jack's cheek as if he were delicate. "Hey Jack?" He asked softly after a moment or two. "Can a nerd fall in love with a punk?"


	2. Chapter 2

So you guys have all twisted my arm, and now I have decided to make this into a series (Telling me to post more, will encourage me, please do so, I am lazy.) I'm uploading a couple of chapters now because i've been updating more on Tumblr. I'm sorry I favourite ;_;

* * *

It had been 4 days since their date… And Jack had gotten what he expected. Hiccup ignored him; never spoke nor made eye contact with him for the past 2 days he had been back at school.

Friday was the date, and Jack had never gotten the boys number; figuring two days was fine (He wasn't the desperate type) He simply shrugged it off. But the coming monday, Hiccup never made eye contact with the boy, even when Jack had come up to him- he just walked right past him with his gang.

Jack was hurt, to say the least. He thought the boy had a good time, after all, he initiated the kiss. But, by the way the boy was acting, Jack read wrong. He went back to doing his usual things, and the boy no longer stared at him in class. It had actually felt a little weird; he had grown used to the green eyes.

Jack packed up his books and went to the locker; he used to imagine the boy grabbing him like he did, trying to get the nerds attention, but it never happened anymore. Putting the books away, he sighed, letting his shoulders slump as he shut the locker. Though everything went back to normal (Or so it seemed) A few things had changed with Jack.

He had become more… insecure. Which wasn't much to say, as he had been insecure beforehand. But he watched what he would say more carefully now, scared of sounding too boring or annoying the other person.

The white haired boy sighed, beginning to walk out of the public school that was way too loud for the boy's liking. He had always wanted to go to a public school, but Jack knew about North's money troubles and therefore never asked.

People shoved past him and one even making him lose his books. Sighing once more, he leaned down and picked them up, continuing down the path that grew less and less crowded as he continued.

Another change he had made with himself, he was even more quiet than to begin with, only sighs escaping him in class. It wasn't as though he was in love with Hiccup; that would have been stupid.

Sure, he would never forget the boy, but that would be more of the fact that the punk had managed to steal his first kiss from him. He mostly changed because well… Hiccup woke him up, in a sort of way.

Jack had realised, he liked going out with someone, and how incredibly alone he was. No one looked at him, let alone talked to him anymore. The white hair grew a normal sightseeing soon enough, and people stopped looking.

Arriving home, he found his father waiting for him at the bottom on the stairs, hands folded as he looked at the boy with concern.

"Son, we need to talk." He said shortly. Jack sighed, he knew it was a matter of time before North had spoken about his new eating habits- a new change. He was so busy worrying, he hardly had time for anything, and that time he usually used for homework.

"What about?" He asked, acting dumb as his eyes downcasted to the ground. North noticed this and sighed himself, unfolding his hands and gesturing to the boy.

"Jack I think it's safe to say we both know what about." Jack nodded regrettably, following the man to the lounge room silently. North took his usual single lounge that faced the side of the coffee table and TV, while the lounge fully faced the TV and the long side of the coffee table.

He sat on the side closest to North as the man leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as his hands made a sort of triangle with his pointer fingers resting on his nose between his eyes. He sighed, looking up at the boy who had his hands on his knees, eyes staring at the coffee table and ignoring his father's stare.

"Jack… Talk to me." He asked, a hint of begging in his voice. "You've… changed. You hardly eat or do homework, all you do is sit in your dark room." He shook his head. Jack opened his mouth to speak, a flicker of hope shown on North's face before the boy clamped his mouth shut and frowned.

"It's normal for teen-" He began, instantly being cut off by North.

"Don't feed me crap Jack, we know something happened." He said in a rather annoyed voice. Jack looked over at North with narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry, but you're acting as if this wasn't a big deal Jack, it is a very big deal." He said seriously, placing a hand on the boy's knee who flinched slightly.

North opened his mouth, hurt on his face as Jack started violently shaking his head. He stood, instantly feeling bad for flinching as tears began to fall from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" He said before running up the stairs.

He was. He was sorry about everything; his past, the flinching, the playing up, everything he had ever done to hurt North. He ran into his room, locking the door before sitting on his bed. Looking over at the full length mirror, he let his fingers play at the hem of his sweater before pulling it up over his head.

All across his chest (Thankfully Jack hadn't pulled up far enough for Hiccup to see) Were scars scattered along his body, numerous ones from cigarette burns to knives and blades. More tears fell down his face as he looked across the room to the staff that sat there.

His sister- yet he didn't help her. The stick was always used to help her, but he didn't rush to her aid. Falling on his knees, he removed his glasses and cried into his hand, gasps escaping him rapidly and causing him to take his puffer out of his pants and breathe through it a few times before curling on the ground and crying further.

Why did he have to be so weak? So useless? So… alone? He hated this feeling inside of him, the feeling that had been there since the day he woke up in the hospital.

Shaking slightly, the boy stood and walked over to the staff, gripping it as he went and sat on the window. He cried for a few hours until his tears had ran out, then stood silently and got dressed, taking his staff, he wrote a note to North, knowing he would be in the study.

'I'm going to see Emma' He scribbled messily before walking out of the room and leaving the note on the counter. Shutting the door, he let his spare hand sit in the front pocket of his hoodie, the other holding his staff as he walked down a few streets to find the cemetery.

He walked straight to her grave and collapsed by it, finding the white flowers that surrounded her still growing nicely due to the care taker being a sweet lady who agreed to take care of them. Jack sat on his knees as he held the staff, staring at her gravestone.

'Emma Frost

1998- 2005

Beloved daughter and sister

'She was and is the kindest and wisest sister I'll ever know'

Jack had said that the day of when they planned her funeral, he had no idea they would put it on the stone. He tilted his head down as he cried.

"Emma, jesus I miss you." He shook his head. "You always knew what to say when I was upset, and I was meant to be the oldest." He chuckled sadly. "I did something bad, and I feel horrible…" He spoke. "I flinched when North touched me, I don't even know why." He sobbed.

"Ever since what happened with Hiccup- I've changed. I feel so… Lonely. But I can't be friends with anyone, you were always the one good at that." He gripped his staff tighter. "I'm just a jerk, a jerk who can't stick up for anyone, not himself…" He looked up sadly. "And not even my own sister." He shook his head, tears falling down his face once more.

"I'm so sorry Emma… I'm so very, very sorry." He shook his head, fist forming as he hit the ground beneath him, luckily no where near the grave. "I should've come, I should've helped you, and look what happened." He kept shaking his head. "I should be the one dead, not you." He said darkly, tears streaming down his face as he stood. "Not you." He whispered.

As he walked away, the freckled teen poked his head from behind the tree with a frown. He had come to visit his mother once more, when he saw the boy walking to the very same cemetery. Becoming curious, he hid behind the tree and listened to every word of the boy.

He felt bad for not talking to the boy, but the rumours started up faster than Hiccup could've imagined. Rumours of them dating, rumours of them having sex- Is Stoick had ever found out, well… He would be right next to his mother. Walking over, he read the tombstone and sighed sadly.

His sister… And for some reason Jack blamed himself? Why did he have that staff? Hiccup had so many questions he knew he couldn't ask. Frowning slightly he began to think; as he did so he walked over to his mother's grave, sitting down on the ground.

"What should I do mum?" He asked, sighing slightly. "You raised me to be good, caring and loving… But what if dad found out I was gay and was dating someone?" He asked, thinking to himself.

Then, almost as if someone had whispered it in his ear, he smiled. Just hanging out with him at lunch and stuff would be alright, wouldn't it? Eventually the rumours would go down, and anyway, even if he did find out, Hiccup could say it was a lie.

Stoick had found many rumours about him, which some were true and others were not. But still, Stoick believed him, he was much too busy with work anyway to worry about his son- which yes, sounds messed up, but it's his way of dealing with his mother's death, so Hiccup pretends it's fine.

Smiling he stood, leaving the flowers at the grave. "Thanks mum." He sent her grave a thankful smile before walking back to his house, a smile on his face the whole way. Maybe, just maybe, they could become friends, and Hiccup can learn more about the white haired boy who quickens his heartbeat just by his voice alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack finally arrived home at nightfall.

He had went for a long walk just go clear his head afterwards. Though he had a hood up, a few people gave him sympathetic looks as he passed them, which he hated. He didn't deserve those looks; he deserved hateful ones, ones like his parents gave him. Walking in the door, both boy's sighed as they saw each other.

Jack walked up and hugged him, squeezing him close as North returned with a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. Even his voice sounded pathetic; it cracked and sounded as though he was dying. He felt North shake his head, tightening his grip on the boy.

"No Jack, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that… I was only worried about you and I made it worse." Jack tightened his grip.

"Exactly, you were only worried, and me running like that, that was not helpful at all." He shook his head, sighing. "I'm going to go to sleep, I have school in the morning." He gave a small, broken smile. Though the man had a face full of worry, he nodded and followed the boy up to the room, sighing as he watched the boy from the door go to his bed and lie down with a sigh.

North flickered off the light and shut the door, knowing the boy slept only in his underwear anyway. And Jack did just that; stripping himself and lying in his boxers as he stared at the wall momentarily before finally closing his sore and tired eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up the next day by his alarm, he almost broke it once more by turning it off. he sighed as he turned onto his back, looking up at the roof. Finally sitting up, he went over to the bathroom and slipped into his shower after taking off his underwear.

Washing his hair, he found he would need to dye his hair when he got home. Washing the conditioner out, he washed his body before finally getting out and towel-drying himself out. He sprayed deodorant on himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out to his room.

Going to his dresser, he took black skinny jeans out (Yes, the same ones he wore on the date) and a simple blue button up with white strips and a light brown jumper. Walking over to his nightstand, he put on his glasses. The glasses weren't 100% needed, it was so he could see long distances, which for school they were needed.

Blinking a few times at the adjustment, he grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder before beginning to leave. He walked slowly to school, dreading the pushing, shoving, etc. After a few minutes he finally saw the school and sighed in defeat, quickening his pace before running through the doors.

Hiccup saw this and frowned lightly, was everyone really that bad on the boy? He decided to follow silently behind him, and sure enough Snotlout already had him in a grip. It was obvious the boy had ran into him, as his books and glasses were scattered.

Snotlout was tall for his age, and easily had Jack in the air as he gripped the collared shirt, a fist on his side. Jack just sat there with a neutral expression on his face, which confused Hiccup- Didn't he say he wasn't afraid of bullies? That he stuck up for himself?

Hiccup launched forward as Snotlout raised his fist, pressing his hand against the boy's fist he gave him a cold stare.

"Drop him." He said, almost spitting at the boy. Due to Hiccup being the 'leader' he knew that Snotlout, despite looking big and scary, was actually afraid of many things, including Hiccup. He knew that he only turned into… This, was because of his father raising him to believe bigger is better.

Snotlout's eyes flickered between Jack to Hiccup, Jack having a shocked expression on his face. "This nerd ran into me!" He defended, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Fucking hell Snotlout, drop him now!" He said, Snotlout instantly dropping him with an annoyed expression as Jack fell to the floor with a small groan, before getting on all fours and picking up his glasses. With one last 'hmph' Snotlout walked away, Hiccup squatting to look for any damage on the boy.

Jack groaned as he realised that one of his lenses now had a scratch, and his father was going to kill him. Looking over at the boy as if he had just noticed him, Jack rolled his eyes, picking up his books and walking away.

"What? No 'thank you'?" Hiccup asked sarcastically, catching up with him. Jack rolled his eyes again, a pissed off expression on his face.

"Oh yeah, i'll say thank you, in five million years, asshole." He spoke before turning and putting his books in his locker. "If you think, that i'm going to act all chummy with you because you did that, you have another thing coming." He shook his head, taking out the books he actually needed and putting them in his bag.

"What the fuck did I do?" Hiccup asked, already knowing, but it felt like the appropriate thing to say. Jack slowed down putting his books away before looking up at Hiccup with narrowed eyes.

"You know what? If you do this with every person you date, you will never keep a boyfriend." He shook his head, closing his locker before stomping off. Hiccup sighed, looking down.

"Well fuck…" He mumbled. He knew this would require a lot to win Jack back, and a lot he was going to do.

Walking to his first class, he knew he had it with Jack, and decided instead of taking his usual seat, he sat right next to Jack, who sighed, annoyed. He kept his eyes ahead, but Hiccup saw them hardened. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the desk in front of him, realising he really hurt the boy.

Opening his mouth to apologise- something he hardly ever does- the teacher got their attention, and Hiccup closed his mouth, sighing through his nose. Jack caught this, but decided to ignore it, instead taking out a pen and book to write down notes.

By the end of the class, his page was full of notes and doodles, ignoring the stares from Hiccup. Except this time it was much harder- him being right next to him and all.

Jack left immediately, not wanting to have another talk with Hiccup. Making it to his first class he sighed and sat down at the front, ignoring the paper balls being thrown at his head. When the teacher finally arrived it had stopped though, and he was thankful for that.

At recess, he had actually debated whether or not to go to the library or the cafeteria. He decided on the cafeteria, making himself crave a red apple. The line didn't take that long, and when he finally paid for his apple, he went and sat at the corner at the back away from everyone. Surprising and annoying to him, Hiccup came over with his food and sat across from him, and began eating as if nothing had changed.

"So you're going to do this now, aren't you?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes. Hiccup lifted his gaze with a smirk, nodding casually before taking a sip of his water and gesturing to his apple.

"Is that all you're having? Really?" He asked shocked. Usually teenagers ate too much, but Jack had hardly eaten anything on their date or at lunch times. Jack scoffed.

"Dont change the subject, you're still an asshole. What even is your deal? You take me out on a date, completely ignore me at all costs, then today you seem to think that i'm going to act like I like you?" He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head and taking a bite from his apple.

"Rumours started about us… I couldn't let that get out of hand." He said shortly, not wanting to mention the man he calls a 'father'. Jack's gaze softened slightly as he saw it was something personal before swallowing.

"I really thought I did something wrong." He shook his head. "You didn't even made eye contact with me Hiccup, I thought you really hated me or something. Like I was some sort of joke or I was set up." He sighed, shaking his head again. "Believe it or not, I actually thought I had someone to talk to for once in my whole life." With that, he stood, walking over to place his core in the bin before going to walk to the library.

Hiccup sighed as he put his soggy half-eaten pizza back on his plate, rubbing his face stressfully. Standing up, he dumped the rest of the food in the bin and placing the tray on top and taking his water bottle and walking to catch up with Jack. He needed to make things right, whatever the cost.

Jack rolled his eyes as he saw the boy walk in, sinking back into his chair behind the shelf and away from everyone. Hiccup found him within a few minutes, and Jack sighed irritably. He just wanted to forget Hiccup, and him to get lost.

"Look Jack, we need to sort this out okay?" Jack looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"Sort it out? Okay, you sort out the last two days in which I was trying to sort it out. Because I came to the conclusion, you didn't. In fact, you didn't want anything to do with me, can we just accept that?" He whispered, slamming his book shut annoyed. Hiccup's lips tightening in a thin line as he crouched next to the boy.

"Jack… I'm sorry… I am." He spoke gently, almost afraid to scare the boy away. "But if my father… If he found out about us… Well, I would never see you again…" He sighed. "And I couldn't handle that." Jack scoffed.

"Last I remembered, you never saw me because you completely ignored me for 2 days." He pointed out, giving him a hard look. Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"No, I didn't look at you when others were around to see. But now, I know I can just tell my dad that you're just a friend." He smiled softly. "He won't like that you're not a big tough guy, but I can handle that." He said looking up at Jack. "Just give me one more chance." He asked with begging eyes.

Jack sighed, looking away as he closed his eyes tightly. The boy was obviously genuinely sorry, but Jack still felt that sadness somewhere in him; knowing he would soon grow tired of Jack and leave him to go back to his friends.

"Hiccup, i'm the nerd, you don't want to be seen with me." He reminded quietly. Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head at how stupid Jack had sounded.

"For someone so smart, you are quite dumb." He chuckled. "I don't care if you're a nerd, I don't care if i'm a punk." He looked up at Jack with a smirk. "And anyway, i'm stronger than any of them, I can kick their asses if they get in my way." He chuckled, even earning a small smile from Jack.

"I hate you," He said softly, but his eyes were soft, not meaning a word he said. Hiccup smiled, stood and went to place a soft kiss on his lips. Jack put a hand between them, and Hiccup's shocked eyes opened. And Jack gave him a hard look. "How about we take things one step at a time?" He said regrettably.

He wanted nothing more than to let Hiccup kiss him, but he still wanted to take his time so he wouldn't be hurt again. Well, so he knows Hiccup won't do it again.

Hiccup nodded, pulling away with a small smile. "Hey, i'll take it as slow as you'd like." He shrugged, but he knew that wasn't the case… He knew he wanted Jack, and that would grow worse with time. But if it meant for Hiccup to grow close to Jack, then even thought it would be agonising, it would eventually be worth it.

Jack smile gratefully and nodded. Looking up as the bell rang, he sighed and looked at Hiccup with a shrug. "I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" He asked before taking his bag and going to his next class.

The next couple of classes were boring, and Jack more paid attention to thinking about Hiccup anyway. In what felt like forever, the bell finally went, and Jack actually looked forward to lunch. He would actually have someone sit with him, and someone to talk to.

Walking to his usual table, he took out a book from his bag. It was a small A5 book he took everywhere just to simply sketch. He wasn't that great, he preferred photography. He sighed happily at the thought of his photography. It had always been his release when he was depressed. Some teenagers cut, or draw, or write, but Jack loved to take photos.

Focusing back to reality, he realised he had actually drawn himself with a camera in his hands, smiling as he was taking a photo. He chuckled slightly, and heard a chuckle from in front of him. Looking up, he wasn't surprised to see Hiccup sitting there with a smile. He had an elbow sitting on the chair behind him another hand sitting on the table tapping lightly.

"You know, when you go off into your little world, nothing can grab your attention?" He raised a dark brow, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"Either that or I chose to ignore you." He lied, closing the book and placing it on the table. Hiccup let out a breath before moving to get more comfortable- actually sitting like a normal human being for once.

"You know you're an asshole right?" Hiccup asked amusedly. He rolled his eyes for extra show, and Jack chuckled, shrugging while pursing his lips.

"Learned from the best I guess." He smirked over at the boy who faked a hurt expression. Hiccup was dressed in a black shirt, leather jacket with studs and black jeans. Jack knew for a fact that if anyone else would wear that, they would be told to take the jacket off… But no one seems to bother with Hiccup, and that interested Jack.

"Well I never." He faked a british accent before instantly dropping the facial expression and smirking and even chuckling slightly. Jack rolled his eyes, fixing his glasses before looking up at Hiccup with bright blue eyes. Hiccup bit his lip and looked down.

Hiccup knew one thing; it was going to be hard to take things this slow.

* * *

So remember to please 'encourage' me. By that I mean yell at me until I upload. Updates are more regular on my Tumblr - .com (Long name, I know).


	4. Chapter 4

(So I may or may not have been forgetting to upload on here... I'm so so so sorry.)

* * *

The next few days went about the same.

It wasn't until Thursday did something change. One of Hiccup's friends- Fishlegs, decided to join the two for lunch. Jack fell quiet while the two spoke, and Hiccup saw that the boy felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, Jack, this is Fishlegs… He's actually a real book nerd." He smirked over at Jack as he wiped his nose. Jack rolled his eyes, looking over to the slightly larger boy curiously.

"What kind of books do you read?" He asked curiously, his fingers stopping from the drawing he was previously doing to look up at the boy curiously who smiled and even moved closer to Jack; it was obvious he was passionate about books and was glad to finally talk to someone about it.

"I really like mythology and fantasy." He smiled. "What do you read?" He asked, his eyes trailing to the books in his bag which was open so he could reach his art supplies. Jack smiled happily and pulled out one of his favourite books.

"It's actually a mythology book." He mused. "It's about the spirits like Santa and all that, but it's more… lets say realistic." He shrugged. It was an older book, and slightly ratty. He had gotten it from his adoptive father for his birthday once, and had read it a million times. Fishlegs looked at it in awe, and almost as if he were afraid to touch it.

Jack chuckled and handed him the book. "You can read it, i've only read it like a billion times." He chuckled, looking over at Hiccup who had a soft smile at the two getting along so well. "Just be careful with it alright?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to the boy who looked like he had just been given precious diamonds. He nodded enthusiastically before carefully putting it in his bag and sitting next to Jack opposite to Hiccup and happily eating his lunch.

Jack gave an amused smile up at Hiccup who returned it and started to eat his lunch. He continued to glance at Hiccup from time to time, and caught Hiccup doing the same. Fishlegs was too engrossed in his food, and then finally his book.

A few minutes after the boy had started the book Jack had given him, a girl came over. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down.

"I'm not any more happier about this than you are." She mumbled as she threw her tray down with a frustrated sigh. "But all i'm hearing is shit about you two, and that is the last thing I wanted to hear." Hiccup nodded and shrugged, looking up at Jack who became nervous once more. He wasn't good around people- in fact the exact opposite.

He grew nervous, and sometimes had attacks when it got too bad. He hadn't in a while, but it was still something to worry about.

"Astrid, Hiccup. Hiccup, Astrid." Hiccup introduced, keeping his eyes on Jack as if he sensed something was wrong. Jack nodded, and even managed a small smile. Astrid smiled back, and went back to her food. Jack closed his eyes slowly, breathing through his nose. It seemed so silly, but in reality, Jack had talked to no one for the longest time, and now suddenly he had three people surrounding him, and it kind of scared him.

Hiccup continued to stare worriedly until the boy's blue eyes opened once more, instantly making contact with green ones. Jack just shook his head, and moved to the book that Fishlegs was reading. Smiling slightly as his eyes caught sight of the Jack Frost.

"North believes that's where I got my name from." He chuckled. Fishlegs looked up in awe, almost as if he believed it.

"Your father likes Jack Frost?" He asked. Jack stiffened slightly- something that Hiccup didn't miss; even when he instantly bounced back.

"No, i'm not sure where I got my name from. I was adopted." He shrugging, turning back to his food in an obvious way that he wanted to drop the subject. Fishlegs instantly caught this and went back to reading about the mythical creatures. Hiccup stared at Jack, but he looked everywhere but at the boy. Instead he began to draw again; he drew Hiccup, but as a viking.

He got the idea from the tattoo on his right shoulder; a tattoo so small it was hard to see. It was of a small viking helmet. He drew him a little kiddish, but it was for him to see only, so he figured that it didn't matter. Closing his book as the bell rang, he put the book and pen in it's rightful place in his bag before picking it up and leaving without another word. He was used to no farewells anyway.

Walking to his next class, he couldn't help but smile softly.

He had friends. Though they weren't close, he still could talk to them and not feel so… lonely. He smiled again at the thought. And maybe, just maybe… He could trust Hiccup a little more. Sure, he already did more then when the boy began talking to him again, but he meant as more than a friend.

He continued smiling through the class as he thought, and as he walked out of the school that afternoon, he decided to text Hiccup and invite him over. Walking home, he decided to ask his father first, as that deemed the appropriate thing to do.

"Hey dad? Do you think I could invite a friend over?" He asked, intriguing the man greatly with an eyebrow. Instead of questioning it though, he simply nodded, returning to his laptop. Jack smiled largely before quickly running to his room and falling on his bed, pulling out his phone.

'Hey Hiccup, just wondering if you wanted to come over at all? It's okay if you're busy.'

Waiting a few minutes, he took out his camera, going over to his window. He lived right next to a large park, and it seemed every week they had some sort of new attraction. This week it was a fair, bright and colourful; perfect for a picture.

He opened the window, and looked through the eyepiece, focusing on the rides so the people were slightly blurry. Quickly snapping the picture, he looked at it before picking up his phone. Finding Hiccup could come over, he smiled.

He walked to his laptop and plugged it in, printing the picture off and sticking it to his wall. He had practically a wallpaper of pictures that he had taken, in fact he hardly remembered what colour his room was before he started… Blue wasn't it?

Blue eyes scanned the photos with a small smile. He loved photography; and he probably always would. But he hoped to grow better and better- and looking at his older pictures, he had. Putting his camera back down, he ran his fingers through his hair as he walked down and decided to wait in the lounge room.

"Is this friend a boy or a girl?" North asked as he sat down. Jack hadn't even seen him come in here. Jack raised an eyebrow, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Boy." He said simply, earning a sigh from the man. It was hard to say what the sigh was, maybe concerned.

"Jack, I can trust you enough to be alone with this boy, I know… But please be careful. You're going to be alone in your room." Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes at the overprotective man. They had disregarded what happened a few days ago, which Jack was thankful for.

"North, i'll be fine. But Hiccup… He's a little… Um." He frowned, not sure how to put it in words. "Just please dont do anything rash. His looks give off that he is a bad-boy, but he really isnt." He said. North raised a brow.

"Jack, how close are you two?" He asked. Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak though, the doorbell sounded, telling them of Hiccup's arrival. Closing his mouth, he got up and ran to the door, letting in the boy. Thank god he was no longer wearing the studded jacket- North would've thrown him out. Instead he was wearing a tank top with black jeans. He smiled at Jack, a warm smile on his face.

North's loud footsteps were heard before he was seen, and Jack flashed a look of fear to Hiccup, who simply shrugged and straightened his posture. Seeing the man, he gave a smile, but North was too busy judging him already to even smile back. Jack cleared his throat, giving North a glare of warning.

"North, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, this is North, my father." He introduced. Hiccup held out a hand with the same smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said. North shook his head, and a smile quirked at the corner of his mouth.

"Strong grip." Jack heard him mutter, making him roll his eyes. "How old are you, son?" He asked curiously, eyes running over the various tattoos and piercings.

"I'm 17 going on 18 next year." He shrugged. The man's eyes narrowed slightly, and Jack took a minute to wonder why- he was the same age.

"How did you get those piercings and tattoos then?" He asked, looking up at the boy who looked unfazed.

"My father doesn't mind that I get them, because I get good marks for school. Confidence in how I look helps me a lot with school work so I don't have to worry about things like that during class." When he said this, Jack looked at him curiously, but Hiccup didn't break the eye contact with his father. And his father- he actually smile slightly. The man had tattoos himself, but they were covered by the long sleeved shirt he wore.

"Good marks? What's your average?" He asked. He almost seemed excited, to someone who knew him as well as Jack did. Hiccup shrugged.

"I mostly get B+ sometimes As." He admitted. Jack's face was pure shock; he didn't want to stereotype, but Hiccup didn't look like he would get marks like those, let alone act as though he did. then again, that would probably ruin his whole reputation. Sighing slightly, Jack looked over at North.

"Are you done interrogating him?" He asked, earning a smirk from the man who raised a hand in reassurance.

"Yeah yeah, have fun." He laughed, turning back to the lounge room. His spirits seemed to heightened at the talk with Hiccup. Taking said boy's hand, he pulled him up the stairs and into his room before shutting the door behind them and groaning.

"He is so overprotective." He groaned, his forehead pressing against the door as he shut his eyes in frustration. "But you passed, so you're good." He said, finally taking his head from the door and looking over at the boy. "You really get that high of marks? You hardly look like you pay attention in class." He stated, eyes innocent as the boy chuckled, shrugging.

"When I was younger I was a nerd." He admitted with a shy smile. "And I take classes online sometimes. Just because I dont look like im paying attention, doesn't mean i'm actually not." Jack nodded, walking over to his bed and sitting on it. Hiccup came over and leaned against the bottom board, looking at Jack curiously. "Why did you suddenly invite me over?" He asked curiously, scratching the light stubble that hid there. Jack didn't have any facial hair, which he was slightly thankful for, he would never suit it.

"I dont know," He shrugged. "I figured I could start to put in more effort." He came up with. "Plus I wanted to see you." He said more quietly. Hiccup smirked, coming closer to the boy.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you." He said in a teasing tone, sitting next to the boy who blushed slightly, rolling his eyes as he pretended the blush wasn't there.

"You heard me." He muttered, eyes falling to the floor. Hiccup chuckled, rolling his own eyes as he stood, going to the wall as his eyes scanned over his pictures curiously.

"You're actually really talented." He spoke as though he were a judge. "I can see your improvement." He smiled as he turned to Jack. "I thought you said it was a hobby?" He asked sarcastically. Jack shrugged, standing and grabbing his camera and twisting it in his hands innocently.

"It is… Well, for me it is. Just a way to forget everything. I focus on what i'm taking, what to focus on. Plus my father takes me to beautiful areas." He said, turning on the camera, taking a quick photo of Hiccup and smiling softly. He looked like one of those teenage punk models, he even had the familiar hint of a smirk.

"I notice you don't call North 'dad' much." Hiccup asked softly, coming closer. Jack looked up when he was a few inches away, Hiccup's hands resting on Jack's forearms which was holding the camera. His grip tightened slightly as he frowned.

"He's my father, but my dad is long gone." He spoke softly, frowning at the ground. Hiccup tightened his hold, making the boy look back up at him.

"Jack… Tell me about your sister…" He asked softly. Jack's eyes widened as his mouth opened, and after a fall seconds, he fell to the ground. His breathing picked up, and he began to shake.

No one was meant to know.

No one was meant to ask.

Hiccup's own eyes widened as he fell next to the boy who was now rocking back and forth, fingers running through his hair as he pulled at it. Hiccup knew not to panic, and instead he took the boy into his arms, rocking with him and muttering calming things in his ear; he too used to have panic attacks when he was younger, and knew leaving him to get North would only make it worse.

* * *

Dont forget to favourite, review, blah blah blah do whatever you want I still love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Lalala it's 1:30am and i'm going to regret these A/N BUT HAHAHA FUTURE ME

* * *

After about half an hour of quiet whispering and rocking of back and forth, the boy's breathing calmed slightly, and even a little more further, the boy had fallen asleep in his arms. Hiccup sighed, running his fingers through the boy's hair softly, the rocking slowly stopping.

He wondered why the boy seemed so frightened that Hiccup knew. She must've died in a pretty bad way for that reaction. Or maybe it was simply the fact that Jack did blame himself?

Hiccup frowned. He didn't see a way in which Jack could've been blamed; everything happened for a reason. Hiccup looked up as he heard the door open, only to see the large man look in surprise at the two boys tangled together on the floor, Jack asleep in Hiccup's arms.

"He started to panic, and well… When I calmed him down he fell asleep." North's expression went from shocked to surprised and slightly happy. He nodded once and though Hiccup was confused on his expression, North left and shut the door. He had only came in to check that they hadn't been doing anything… Inappropriate.

Scooping the boy in a bridal-style way, he carefully walked him over to the bed as he snuggled closer to Hiccup. Hiccup placed him on the bed, but the boy's hands never let up- instead tightened on his shirt, a frown on his face. Sighing, Hiccup rolled his eyes on thinking how cliché it was before lying in the bed and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

His frown instantly disappeared and a look of content filled his face as he began to lightly snore once more. Hiccup sighed and stared at the roof as he continued to think before closing his eyes and finally falling asleep.

When North entered again, (He was wary of how he left the door open) he frowned at the sight of the two cuddled up on the bed. After debating with himself, he figured at least they had their clothes on, before slipping the blanket from them (Making them stir slightly) And placing it over them.

With one last weary glance, he walked out of the room and shut over the door, not entirely shutting it.

He knew his son was gay, well, so did everyone. That was one of the many reasons they moved; people would just constantly fake being gay or just downright be cruel to him. North decided a new town would be good, start a new life to leave that one behind. So far, Jack seemed to fit in… nicely.

Giving a sigh, the man walked down to his seat, sitting down and staring blankly at the t.v, but not really watching it.

He loved his son, but he knew he needed the love of someone else as well. After what happened with Emma and his family, Jack needed all the love he could. It took a while for him to warm up to North, and even longer to stop the flinching with every touch.

He wondered if that was what set off the panic attack- but then why wouldn't Hiccup ask? Maybe he didn't want to wake Jack, he did seem very peaceful, which was rare. Early on in the adoption, Jack would wake North up with the screams from his nightmares, but now it has calmed down to wincing and sometimes quiet crying.

North never blamed him, though some nights he regretted having to get up for work in the morning. His past was never his fault, it was his parents. But yet Jack seemed to have a worse fate than his parents. North hated calling those things his parents, but biologically they were.

Back up stairs, Jack pressed closer to the warmth on his chest and stomach area, letting out a sigh of content as he still slept, unaware of the boy hugging him who was next to him, unaware that both were pulling closer for warmth.

North was still thinking to himself when Jack finally awoke, finding it almost dark time. Groggily blinking, he yawned and looked up, almost screaming when he realised there was a sleeping Hiccup next to him. Scrambling from the bed a million miles per second, he woke the other boy up when his ass hit the ground.

"Huh? Jack?" Hiccup asked groggily, groaning as he rubbed his now stiff neck. Well, that's not as comfortable as the stupid cliche movies and books. Leaning forward, he looked at Jack while rubbing his neck. "Dude, what are you doing on the ground?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing on my bed?" He asked slightly loudly. Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. Some of his piercings had actually glittered against the rising moon, making Jack realise it was late. "Hiccup! It's late, what about your dad?" He asked in a rushed whisper. Hiccup looked at his watch casually.

"I don't have a curfew unlike some people." He smirked at the boy. "And as long as I don't wake him up, he doesn't give a shit." That was partly a lie, he would just sneak in and the man wouldn't know. Jack stood, rubbing his ass carefully. The wooden floor wasn't exactly something of a 'soft landing' on Jack. Sitting back on the bed, Jack pursed his lips but stayed silent.

Hiccup dropped his hands from his neck, looking at the boy's back curiously. He was turned away from him, so he couldn't see Jack's face, but he knew he was debating with himself about something. 'He does that a lot' Hiccup noted.

"How did you know?" He finally spoke quietly, but from how quiet it was, it almost seemed as if he were yelling. Hiccup's eyes slowly made their way to Jack's, who's seemed sorrowful and worried.

"I don't know what happened… I just saw you at the cemetery a week ago…" He said, equally as quiet. He was scared to provoke the boy into having another panic attack, and he didn't want to do that. Jack's head turned back to the window, away from Hiccup as he thought this over.

"Is that why you started hanging out with me again?" He asked, not daring to look at the boy in fear that he would start to yell. He hated confrontation like that, and instead prefered to hide in the corner unless it was a bully. Jack felt the bed shift, and Hiccup was next to him, hand on his back.

"No, you stupid boy." He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he began to rub circles in his back. "I came back because of the same reason I said I did. I didn't want my father finding out, because bad things would happen," That made Jack falter slightly at the thought. "And now, I know I can just lie to him." He shrugged, then coughed. "That's if we ever do start dating again." He added quickly, eyes casting down.

"But you haven't answered my question." Jack said as if stating the obvious. "I asked why you started hanging with me. Why are you suddenly talking to me and stuff?" He asked with a small sigh. Hiccup looked at Jack curiously, then his facial expression changing to look at him as if he was stupid.

"Are you seriously asking again why I want to hang with you?" He asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jack nodded, bringing his knees to his chest in an insecure fashion. Hiccup sighed. "Jack i've already told you. I like you, you and I both know that. I like your smile, how to stand up for yourself, how you- hmph!" Hiccup let out a sound of surprise as Jack pressed him to the bed in a kiss.

Hiccup's eyes slipped shut, his hands traveling up to the boy's hair, instead of pulling away, he pushed further into the kiss, finding that he indeed liked how Jack was taking over, but also wished he was in control. When Jack pulled away, he was gasping lightly, and Hiccup smirked.

"Well snowflake, you're better than last time I remember." He chuckled, earning a swat from the boy who got up off from the stradling position, face red. He stood from the bed, his fingers moving in an erratic motion from not sure of what to do. Hiccup smiled and brought him closer, sitting on the edge of the bed so the boy was looking down at him, between his legs.

"Jack, look at me." He coaxed quietly, waiting for crystal blue eyes to finally settle on his. He smiled softly "Did you want to talk?" He asked. Jack made a weird scoffing noise, rolling his eyes.

"Talk? Hiccup, I think the kiss kind of explained everything." He looked at Hiccup dumbly. "And plus, I just wanted to shut you up." 'The little shit is smirking.' Hiccup thought, narrowing his eyes at the boy playfully.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked, pulling his arms and turning them over so he was straddling Jack. "Well, I think you need to shut up." He said, earning a roll of the eyes from Jack.

"I'm not the one talking, Hic." Hiccup rolled his eyes again before leaning down and kissing him slowly. He was definitely more experienced than Jack, and this soft was more… soft, loving. While Jack's was more of an adrenaline thing, Hiccup's was to express his liking for the boy. Pulling away after a few moments, he smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that again." Jack rolled his eyes, chuckling at the boy.

"And the cheesiest line in the world goes to…" He trailed off, chuckling at the boy who gave him a look. Jack bit his lip to cut off his laughter, rolling his eyes at the older boy. "It's getting late, and i'm sure my father won't approve of some random boy he only met today to stay over. He already suspects that we're together." He sighed.

Hiccup shrugged, leaning down to kiss him softly. "Hey, it's not like he's going to yell at me. When he tells me to leave, I will." He did the little side smirk, that made Jack bite his lip again. The boy lied next to Jack, linking their fingers together as he did so.

After a few minutes though, the man did come up the stairs, eyes instantly catching the linked hands before moving up to Hiccup's and sighing.

"Hiccup, it's getting late…" Hiccup stopped the man from going any further with a nod of his head, standing up.

"Say no more sir, i'll be on my way." The man smiled, nodding once before leaving to let the boy's say their farewell. Hiccup pulled Jack up, hands wrapping around his waist before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips, which Jack easily returned with a sigh through his nose.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked softly, looking up at Hiccup who smiled and nodded, kissing him again.

"Of course." He chuckled, kissing the boy's nose. He then made his way for the door, Jack biting his lip as he finally left. Jack had a satisfied smile on his face, glad he could finally put his trust into the punk boy once more.

Hiccup left the house with a small wave to the man who was on his laptop working once more. Walking down the street, he made his way to the orphanage where he stayed. Stoick wasn't his father; he was the man who ran the orphanage. He simply felt like a father to the children, so most of them call him dad.

He was a nice enough man, but he was Christian. Hiccup had nothing against Christians, in fact he loved his father; but he believes being gay is a sin. Walking in the doors, the man smiled when he finally entered.

"Good to see you home, I thought you had lost your way or work had called you in." He spoke with a smile. Hiccup shook his head with a smile.

"No, just stopped by a friend's house and fell asleep there." He shrugged. The man simply nodded, and after a minute he finally spoke.

"So i'm guessing you won't sleep much tonight for school in the morning." He sighed. It was more of a statement than a question, so Hiccup merely shrugged, beginning to walk up the stairs. "Just don't wake the other's." He said, another nod being shown from Hiccup as he made his way to his room. Opening the door, he instantly heard the familiar voice of Toothless.

"Hiccup? Where were you?" He asked. Toothless was a small boy, a little older than 5. He came up to the boy with tired eyes, rubbing them as he glanced up at the older boy. "You got me worried." He frowned. Hiccup sighed, scooping the boy up into his arms as he brushed the gray-like hair out of his face. His nickname was Toothless, given by Hiccup because he was so young when handed in, he hadn't grown any teeth.

Since that night, Hiccup took care of him, like a brother. He bottle fed him, (Even changed a few nappies that no one will ever find out about) And even act like a mother to him.

"Sorry bud, I fell asleep at a friends house… C'mon, let's get you to bed." He then went over to the bunk beds, and instead of putting him on the top one where he belongs, he put him next to himself, letting the boy cuddle into Hiccup's side as he fell asleep once more.

Hiccup sighed as he took the toy blue dragon from his nightstand and played with it. It was the only thing he had left from his mother, who had been taken away by cancer.

He had been told by Stoick that she was needed in heaven; that her kindness was needed. Which she was kind; she gave to this orphanage and was a huge help with getting almost every child their own room, but now mostly it's pairs and 3s.

Stoick took him in as soon as Val had died, and gave the toy to him as soon as he was old enough. He said she kept it for him to give on a specific birthday. Stoick didn't know what birthday, so he figured as soon as it felt right. Looking down at Toothless, he put the teddy back, looking at the roof of the bed for a while longer before pulling out his phone.

Maybe Jack couldn't sleep either?

* * *

Hehe Jack and Hiccup sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah I have nothing left

* * *

Jack was mucking around on Animal crossing on his DS under his sheets when he saw his phone which was sitting a little in front of him light up. He smiled as he realised it was Hiccup. Putting down the DS and pausing the game, he picked up his phone.

'Are you awake? I can't sleep.' Jack rolled his eyes at the boy.

'No, and even if I was, I would've woken up from the light on my phone.' It was true; Jack woke up to any type of light. His room always had to be pitch dark, or he couldn't even sleep for a moment. Picking his DS back up, he shot the present that floated by on his screen. He rolled his eyes as he simply got a fish. Yay.

'Hm, light sleeper, nice to know ;)' Jack couldn't help but chew at his lip quietly, eyes darting from side to side as if someone could peer through the sheets and to his phone. Finally rolling his eyes he sighed as he replied.

'Only to light, not you.' He typed, knowing it was dripping with sarcasm. Picking up his DS again, he sighed through his nose. He was never going to play his game with how fast Hiccup was texting; he must be really bored.

'Mmhm, wouldn't be to sure about that. What are you doing anyway?' Jack laid back on his bed, letting his knees stay up so the blanket wasn't over his face. Turning off his DS, he replied.

'Well, I was playing animal crossing. Then someone decided to text me.' He rolled his eyes as he hit send, taking the blanket off of him, finding it was getting harder to breathe, and himself growing hot. Standing, he walked over to his fan and put it on low, covering his lower-half with the blanket. Finding the perfect temperature for himself, he looked at his phone again.

'Hm, well I thought you'd rather talk to me.' Jack could practically hear the smugness in his voice. Who knew he would end up being… friends?... with someone like Hiccup. Someone so different; they were practically opposites.

'Well you guessed wrong. Animal crossing is like my favourite game.' He smirked as he hit send, then found nothing he could do while he waited for a reply. He simply sat there, thinking about how stupid he would've looked to anyone walking in.

'You're such a nerd it sickens me.' Jack raised an eyebrows, a smile on his face as his jaw dropped slightly.

'A nerd that you just so happened to have kissed.' He retorted- and now, typing it, made him blush. He kissed Hiccup first, but Hiccup had kissed him the second time. They had kissed, and Jack had finally began to trust Hiccup again. Sure it was only a week, but to Jack that was a while.

He tended to trust people too easily sometimes, and though he wouldn't admit it, it was because of his parents. People in the same situation usually find it harder to trust people, but Jack just wanted to feel… well, wanted.

Jumping out of his trance, he realised he had left Hiccup waiting. 'I blame you for being so cute.' Oh Jesus, he was flirting. And none too discreetly either. Jack felt his heartbeat quicken, as shaky hands replied. It was funny, how even though they had kissed and been on their first date, flirting still made Jack weary.

But it wasn't his fault. He had never really had a boyfriend or anything; never flirted or kissed anybody. He had more tried to focus on his grades or sulking about what happened to his sister; occasionally going to her grave. Texting back quickly, he felt himself go bright red.

'Yeah, well you're no better.' Oh god, he sounded like an idiot. Worry began to fill him as he chewed at his nails. He was a horrible flirt, that much he knew. And flirting with someone with so much experience was sure to make him look like a fool.

'I honestly didn't think you'd have the guts to flirt back, snowflake' Jack blushed even more at the small nickname, rolling his eyes at how the boy stereotyped him. Biting his lip, he finally replied.

'Snowflake, really?' Jack rolled his eyes again.

'You're beautiful, unique and you have white hair. You're a snowflake.' Jack blushed slightly again, bringing his knees closer to his chest as a stupid smile spread across his face. Shaking his head, he ignored the blush as he replied.

'Trust you to mention the hair. Anyway, i'm going to go sleep now. If dad catches me i'm grounded. Goodnight.' Without waiting for a reply, Jack took off his pants and shirt, slipping under the cool sheets and letting out a sigh of content before reading Hiccup's reply, finding a few kisses at the end, causing him to smile. Putting the phone back down, he lied his head on the pillow before closing his eyes and sleeping.

Waking up the next day, he bounced out of bed, going to the bathroom to wash up. He was always like this for school; had always enjoyed it and rushed to be ready. But now, he had more than one reason. He woke up earlier this morning though; he needed to dye his hair. Looking at it, he frowned.

The roots were much more noticeable now, and it looked really bad. Pulling the dye from the cabinet, he put on gloves before starting work on lathering it through his hair- something he was almost pro at by now. Discarding the gloves in the trash, Jack walked out to his room and sat on his DS.

Animal crossing was going to be the death of him, he knew it. Finding he had it in for half an hour, he practically ran to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Undressing quickly, he hopped into the shower and made work of washing out all the dye, double shampooing it to make sure. Sighing, he stood under the shower for a little while longer, not wanting to step out into the cool, crisp air. Winter was coming, and though he enjoyed it more than anyone else here, he hated leaving his nice hot shower.

Finally turning off the water, he stepped out with a shiver before taking a towel and wrapping it around his shoulders. Walking out to his room he dressed in jeans, a white button up shirt and a vest. Though him being nerdy, he didn't wear vests much, maybe once a month. He found them unnecessary, but he didn't enjoy the tightness on his chest.

Breathing out, he walked out to grab an apple. He really should be eating more, after all, his skinny frame made it hard to walk for long amounts of time, let alone stairs. Taking his bag and sitting it over his shoulder, he left with a small wave to his father, due to him not being early as usual, he wanted to get out quickly.

He liked being early. Being at the school when no one was around. It may seem stupid, but he enjoyed the quiet in a usually loud environment, especially one he is used to. Finding a quiet spot on a stairwell, Jack sat down and kept eating his apple that he had almost finished, pulling out a book that he had began to read the other day.

It was a strange book, one that he had never heard of before. It was to do with an old viking village. At first he thought nothing of it, just thinking it was another history book in which Jack would become over obsessed with an blabber on about it to North. Then he found the familiar name of 'Haddock'.

Reading into it, he found that the Haddock's were actually pretty well known in those times. A chief known as Hiccup (Jack was totally going to question the living daylights out of Hiccup when he saw him next) Had actually stopped the war between Berk and another village, finding they could actually make peace. A war that had been going on for centuries was stopped by a small boy, before he was even chief; Or so this book had read.

Jack wasn't sure whether to believe that or not though. It was hard to believe a boy as young as 13 could stop the war between adults of a war of so many years. Looking at the pictures that the boy had drawn, it showed things such as the difference between his father and him. It was obvious that being 'big' was a big thing back then, and Hiccup just wasn't.

Closing his book he sighed. People were starting to file into the field, and noise was starting to echo through the holes. Looking out the small window-type of thing, he saw the groups of many people talking and acting stupid. Girls hugging as if they hadn't seen each other for years. He rolled his eyes at that, but put his book back into his back, slinging it over his shoulder he walked down the stairs.

He walked over to Hiccup, slightly hesitant as he remembered what happened last time they had kissed. Though this time was different; Hiccup had instantly turned and smiled at Jack. Fishlegs and Astrid were also there, Fishlegs giving a wave and a smile, Astrid simply giving a nod.

She seemed much more reserved than the others. While they warmed up quickly, Astrid still tries to avoid opening up, or smiling or such. That's how she was, so Jack had accepted that. Jack smiled at both of them before turning to Hiccup. Pulling his book out again, he looked up at Hiccup through his glasses.

"So, i've been reading this." He said, showing him the book. "Are you related by vikings by chance?" He smirked. Hiccup looked at the book and laughed, taking the heavy book from Jack and laughing as he quickly flicked through the book and landing on a random page.

"Oh god I haven't seen this shitty book for ages." He shook his head. "Yeah, they're my ancestors. I think they're a little exaggerated though, the stories." Jack nodded and chuckled. "That Hiccup was where I got my nickname, I guess. Someone I knew read that book and gave me the nickname." Fishlegs chuckled, walking over to examine the book and give Hiccup a nudge.

"Yeah, because someone like Hiccup is going to stop an entire war." He rolled his eyes. Astrid even let out a snort, rolling her blue eyes and flicking her fringe.

"He's more of the cause of that." She muttered. Jack chuckled, looking over at Hiccup with a smile.

"So, 'Hiccup the war conqueror' huh?" Jack raised a dark eyebrow. Hiccup rolled his eyes, letting out a airy chuckle.

"Totally, I mean look at me; the living picture of peace." Jack laughed at that, because the sarcasm in his voice was totally true. The piercings, tattoos and rugged look made him seem like the typical bully.

"Totally." Jack said with equal amount of sarcasm. Unknown to the two boys, Fishlegs was watching with interest. He knew the boy's had stopped dating after their first date, unknowing why. They seemed to be… friendlier than usual. Sure they would constantly flirt over the lunch table, causing Astrid to fake gag and Fishlegs give her a look as if to say 'here we go again'. But now they seem more… Romancy.

"Did something happen between you two?" Fishlegs asked, gesturing between the two boys. Jack had tensed, eyes going slightly wider. He relaxed when the bell had gone; just in time to get out of this awkward situation. Waving to the others, he made a quick pace to his first class, not looking back in fear of the looks he would get.

Hiccup only smirked at the two before turning away and following after him. Fishlegs turned to Astrid, both of them with their eyebrows raised and a smirk on their lips.

"They are such a weird couple I don't even know." Astrid said, putting her hands up before walking away. Fishlegs merely chuckled and walked to his first class as well.

Hiccup didn't really concentrate in his first class; instead spent the time memorising every single hair on the back of the boy's head. It seemed a lot more interesting than whatever the teacher was talking about. When the bell had run though, Hiccup snatched his bag and made it to Jack's desk before the boy had even stood. (He was taking a bit yo put his books away anyway.)

Tugging on the boy's arm, he led him to the classroom down the hall, shutting the door and knowing it had an automatic lock. (Hiccup had a spare of keys from the principle- he had connections. Pushing Jack to the back of the classroom, he was pushed against the bookcase in a heated kiss, in which, at first, was too shocked to respond.

Eventually he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, only for Hiccup to pull away a few seconds after, a smirk on his face. "Looks like we're being a little obvious…" Hiccup said, more seductive that necessary. Jack frowned slightly, biting his lip.

"What about your father?" He asked softly. Hiccup merely shrugged, pressing his lips against Jack's again. But Jack had pushed him back, still frowning. Hiccup let out an annoyed sound. "No Hiccup, what if your father gets angry?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Jack," He spoke softly but sternly, taking Jack's chin in his hands. "They wouldn't say anything, they don't know my father. The only ones who know him is the principle; and I doubt he would be telling him that Hiccup is kissing a boy, unless it was faltering my grades." He smirked, coming closer to Jack so they shared the same breaths.

"I just don't want you to be in trouble… My father knows i'm gay, so it doesn't matter to me. I don't need you to get a bad life." He spoke with ernesty, picturing his own childhood. He doubted Hiccup's father would do the same, but he still had the aching feeling of Hiccup being hit or abused. He didn't want Hiccup to go through the same things as him. Hiccup frowned.

"Jack, are you telling me everything?" He asked softly. The lucks must have been in his favour today, because the bell had gone to say class had started. Sure, he may have been late, but at least he didn't have to answer the question. Giving a short kiss to Hiccup, he had no emotion on his face as he left the room, running to his next class.

Thankfully he didn't get in trouble, finding that only a movie was playing anyway. Sitting on his desk, he blindly stared at the screen as he lost himself in thought. There was no way Hiccup would let that one slide- especially after he asked about his sister… Oh god how did he find out about that? Hiccup never told him!

He made sure to keep his breathing calm, but his hands were shaking slightly. He didn't even realise until he felt the teacher couch beside him. The other's were too busy talking or texting to pay much attention.

He looked up as the bald man offered to let him go outside for a minute. He gladly accepted and stood outside of the classroom, not wanting to go to far as he focused on breathing, shutting his eyes and calming down slightly. "I'm okay, everything's going to be okay…" He whispered to himself softly.

"Are you okay?" Jack looked up to find Mr. Moony, the teacher squat down to Jack's level. The man was nice, and one of Jack's- if not his favourite teacher. He was always so caring and joked around with the students, but also made sure they learnt what they needed to. Jack simply just nodded.

"Yeah, just get freaked out easily." He spoke quietly. The man's bright blue eyes- some could swear they were almost white- seemed to calm him, and soon enough, he felt calm. He no longer feared what was ahead. Maybe it was because his eyes reminded him of North's in a way. In the light, his eyes seemed a brilliant blue, much like North's.

"Are you okay to come in?" He asked softly. When Jack nodded, the man stood and held out a hand, helping the boy who was almost his height stand. Walking back to his desk, he still found everyone texting and rolled his eyes towards Jack who chuckled quietly, sitting back at his seat to continue watching the boring movie on something science.

* * *

Yay for Mr. Moony! Calming stressed Jack like that, aww...


	7. Chapter 7

Another few weeks past, and even more had changed. Another female, Ruffnut had joined the group. This girl was almost the opposite of Astrid, warming up to Jack quickly and joking around with the boy even though he was obviously uncomfortable due to not knowing her.

That was the only thing that had changed though.

Hiccup and Jack had been growing… closer, in a way. Surprising to Jack, Hiccup had never brought the conversation in the classroom again. Instead he brought him there after every first period, just to make out with him for a few minutes before rushing to his next class. Mr Moony always smiled at him, and it made Jack feel self conscious.

He knew Mr. Moony couldn't know, but still; that smile, almost a smirk… It felt like it. But figuring it was just him growing weary and trying to be secretive, he ignored it. That was until Mr. Moony called him to stay after class.

Recess was next, and Jack was a little disappointed that he couldn't see Hiccup for that extra minute of his time. It was surprising that he still got his high marks, but then again, he was always ahead of the class anyway. Mr Moony simply chuckled at the boy's impatient bouncing.

"I'll only take a minute Jack, you can calm yourself." He said as he began wiping th board clear of the work they had done today. "Now, i'm not about to get you in trouble, due to you still being the highest in the class," At the word trouble, Jack stopped immediately and stared at the man with fearful eyes.

"Trouble? What do you mean?" Suddenly he was thrown with a bunch of thoughts of what he could've possibly been doing wrong. When the man gave him a look, Jack understood and fell quiet, biting his lip.

"Now, you aren't late to class, so I can't exactly get you in trouble, but that's not what i'm trying to do." Jack didn't look at the bald-headed man, nor open his mouth to speak. This was one of his favourite teachers, and he somehow found out about Hiccup and his little… makeout sessions. "I wanted to talk to you. Jack you transferred from a private school in year 9, and they teach sex ed in year 10, while we teach it in year 7." At this, Jack's eyes widened, looking up at the man in a type of panic.

"U-uh What? But we- we don't-" He was soon cut off from the blubbering by the man who raised a hand.

"I know, I know. But you are in year 11, and I do want you to be prepared. I understand it's a lot more awkward one-on-one, and the fact that you would obviously rather find out about gay sex." Even the man had a faint blush, avoiding eyes. "So I have talked to the principle. I didn't mention about your time before this class, I simply explained that you didn't know about this type of thing. He has allowed me to take you from session 5, your fourth class to help you." Jack looked up lightly, biting his lip.

"Do you even know about this?" He asked, surprised to find his voice steady- well, not stuttering at least. Mr Moony chuckled, leaning back.

"Yes, I had my fair share of sexual orientation." The man chuckled as Jack simply blushed darker. He wanted to deny the man's offer, and leave this awkward conversation- but to be honest, he had never learnt sex education. Plus he would miss out on P.E, something he hated. Pursing his lips, he simply nodded, adjusting his bag awkwardly.

"It's a good thing we are close-ish already I guess." He shrugged. "Though this is still going to be hell awkward." He sighed, making the man chuckle, and shrug.

"Alright, well i'll see you every fifth period for as long as it takes. Including today. Meet me in… S13." He said after looking at a piece of paper. Jack simply nodded and walked out of the room, a dark blush on his face as he did.

Walking over to this table, he got curious glances from everyone sitting there. He was bright red, looking flustered, shy and was late. Jack just shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. Hiccup gave him a look like 'Tell me later.' To which Jack instantly began shaking his head. There was no way Jack was about to tell his boyfriend that the teacher had offered to teach him sex ed due to the makeout sessions between the two boys.

The conversation that they were talking about previously continued as Jack tried to calm the flush; taking off his glasses and wiping his face and having a small sip of Hiccup's drink. He smirked as the boy gave him a look, shrugging slightly before handing it back, a small sigh escaping his lips.

Lately he had been thinking about tell Hiccup about his past.

He had been dating Hiccup for a while now, but they werent really officially boyfriends yet; no one asked the other. Their relationship was hazy for Jack, because yes they have make out sessions and act like a couple, but Jack wanted to be sure.

Hiccup, though didn't say anything, caught Jack's distress. He thought maybe it was why he was late, but didn't ask. Instead he continued to listen to Fishlegs continue his rant on something about wars. It was something about Hiccup's heritage, about how Hiccup had actually stopped the war.

Jack sighed again as the bell rang again, taking his book bag, Hiccup caught him before he went anywhere. Jack gave him the look, saying 'he needed to get to class and he didn't want to be in trouble'. Hiccup gave him a look right back.

"What's wrong? You're acting funny." He asked, frowning. He was concerned for the boy; after all, no matter how tough he was, he had a sort of soft spot for Jack he could never admit to. Jack sighed, and turned to Hiccup with a look with slight desperation.

"I'm just overthinking things again, don't worry about it." As the boy was about to pull away, Hiccup tightened his grip, giving him a hard look. He was thankful that most people would think he was annoying him, but they both knew better. "Whatever Hiccup." He sighed. "I was just wondering what the hell we were, because the way we act, we're more than just dating." He said in a hushed whisper, keeping his head down, he pulled his arm back. "Just forget it; like I said, i'm over thinking." With that, he fixed his bag, walking to his next class.

He didn't write note in his next class, instead just played with his pen as he leaned on his arms on the desk in front of him. Hiccup's going to want to have an in-depth conversation with him now. He wasn't in the mood. He didn't want Hiccup to laugh at him, or ask him to officially be his boyfriend only because Jack had freaked out like that.

Jack overthought too many things, like how Astrid seemed to like Hiccup and vise versa. Turns out they dated for a while and Hiccup broke it off for obvious reasons. Jack still sometimes grew too protective and jealous sometimes. He always thought he was overbearing, and that Hiccup just stayed with him out of pity or something.

Another reason why he overthought the whole 'boyfriend' thing. Sighing, he realised that maybe Hiccup didn't want to, was because of his father. He never talked about his home life, but Jack never talked about his past either. He didn't like having secrets between them, and he knew soon he would have to come out and tell him.

He knew he didn't want to rush, so he carefully thought over whether this afternoon was too soon for him. Thinking about the secrets Hiccup has kept in the past, he knew that maybe… Maybe it was time to tell Hiccup.

Mr. Aster's eyes casted up as the bell finally rang, sighing due to not finishing his subject on History. Jack took his bag and practically dragged himself to S14. He was dreading talking to Mr Moony; dreading talking to him everyday and avoiding eye contact.

Walking into the room, he was surprised to find bowls on the desk in front of where the man sat. The man turned in his chair, and Jack was surprised to see the man eating from a bowl of chips. The man smiled when he saw Jack, inviting him to sit with him. Jack did so, hesitantly.

"I figured this is going to be awkward for the both of us, more so you, so why not have a distraction." He chuckled, he gestured to the bowls of candy, chips and chocolate. There was about 4 bowls, and Jack was suspicious as to where the man had got it. "I had last period free, but Aster didn't allow me to take you." Jack chuckled, nodding as he took a handful of gummy bears as he put his bowl back, standing up at the chalkboard before pausing and going to over the window.

"Don't want people thinking that i'm doing something inappropriate if I draw a penis on the board." Mr Moony spoke with a smile, making the boy almost choke on his gummy bear, coughing as he closed his eyes with a smile. He knew he was going to regret this in more ways than one.

The session ended with the man cracking more than a few sexual jokes, and Jack laughing and blushing at the same time. It wasn't as… uncomfortable as he assumed it would be. Yes, it was very uncomfortable and they both avoided eye contact, but at least Jack didn't run out screaming.

The most awkward part was when Mr Moony demonstrated how to put on a condom with a banana… Jack put his face in his knees that he had brought up to his chest, shaking his head as every in of him went red, which looked funny against his hair.

When the bell had finally rung, Jack practically ran from the room, making the man chuckle, shaking his head. "See you tomorrow, Jack." He said in a teasing way. Jack turned around and just shook his head at him, making him laugh. Jack walked out more slower this time.

Though it was an awkward way to find out, Jack found that Manny (A name he said to call him from now on, ignoring the Mr.) was actually easy to joke around with. Walking to the cafeteria, he had completely forgotten about the incident with Hiccup, and he sat down, still red and flustered and put his head down on the table with his arms wrapped around his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow. Looking up, he saw Fishlegs smirk, and began to chuckle, earning a curious eyebrow raised from both Astrid and Hiccup.

"Jack is being taught sex ed with Mr Manny." He sing-songed, quiet enough so only the four heard. Jack blushed darker. "Because he didn't learn it yet in a private school." He looked at Jack knowingly. "I had overheard you two talking in the classroom." He shrugged.

Jack had just groaned, and went back to hiding his face in the shame that was his life. Ugh, why couldn't he have just learnt it like everyone else? Why did he have to learn it alone, with his favourite teacher? Especially a man who used to be bi, and teach him gay sex.

"Are you going to eat?" Came Hiccup's quiet voice from next to him. Jack looked up, and gave him a look.

"I can't eat when I have a picture of my English teacher putting a condom on a banana." He groaned at himself again, hitting his face with more force than needed on the table. Hiccup let out a snort of laughter, the other two even laughing, even Astrid snorted a little.

"No but seriously Jack, you hardly ever eat." He frowned, letting out a sigh. Jack rolled his eyes, looking up at Hiccup.

"I have big dinners." He lied, thankful his blush was slowly starting to disappear from his face.

"Is it true Manny used to be gay?" Fishlegs asked, picking at the orange that he had in their hand. He was thankful for the distraction, but also a little embarrassed that it was about Manny.

"No, he is bisexual." Jack spoke quietly, running a hand through his hair. His other hand suddenly was grabbed, and he looked up to see Hiccup's lips quirk slightly, but other than that, keep looking at Fishlegs. "Hey Fishlegs, how's that book doing?" He asked. He had given him the book weeks ago, but it was a long book, plus studying.

"Oh, I finished it a few days ago. I'll bring it tomorrow." He said. "It's okay, not damaged." He assured, nodding softly to confirm with himself. jack smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thanks." He mumbled under his breath, feeling Hiccup's warm thumb brush up and down his hand, intertwining their fingers. If Jack were not used to their casual contact (They always made sure no one could see) He would have blushed. This was the first time he'd been daring enough to do it around people, even if it was hidden.

Glancing up through his long lashes, he looked over at Hiccup, who seemed to struggle for a moment before closing his eyes, letting out a sigh and turning his gaze elsewhere. His grip that he hadn't noticed been tightened, loosened slightly.

Jack had no idea how seductive that looked to Hiccup; and him being so innocent, it was… Surprising. Looking at Jack once more, he sighed softly. He knew it had to take it slow.

**For Jack.**


End file.
